When in Romania
by AbbyNormalWriter
Summary: When the team is sent to Romania for a secret mission, they might find out more about Robin's back story. What is the young bird not telling them? Set in season one. Formally "We'll Always Have Your Back"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – **Hi everyone : ) I am going to try really hard not to give up on this story, but I am going to need some motivation. Anyway, really hope you like this first chapter.

This story takes place before the episode "Performance".

**Summary – **When the team is sent to Romania for a secret mission, they might find out more about Robin's back story. What is the young bird not telling them? Set in season one

**Disclaimer – **Sadly I don't own _Young Justice_, if I did Wally would be alive! This is probably going to be the only time I say this since I am so forgetful.

* * *

It was just another normal day for the team, the most normal day they had, had in a long time. There were no robberies, no missions, there wasn't even anything good to watch on TV, so sketch that from being a normal day to a boring day.

Kid Flash, or as we know him Wally, was sitting upside down on the couch watching the fuzzy screen with Superboy. He moaned and flailed his arms around to express his boredom, but no one payed him any attention.

Robin, Aqualad, and Artemis were playing monopoly, their hands holding up their heads as they threw the dice, buying everything they landed on, not really caring. Megan was lazily stirring some batter in a pot, she breathed deeply, wanting something fun to do.

Suddenly, as if their prayers were answered, Batman's face appeared on the screen. "Young Justice, report."

They all stumbled up from their seats, running up to the screen with enthusiasm. "Finally something to do!" Wally said, doing a little dance.

Batman arched an eyebrow at the teens, but it quickly vanished and he went back to the matter at hand. "There have been threats against the Romanian President for quite some time now; we didn't take any action before because we thought the police there could handle it. This was until last night, when a small building that was supposed to be containing the president exploded. Luckily, the president canceled his meeting there, and the man attempting murder was caught. Seeing this as a more major threat now, you six will go to Romania under cover to protect the president at all times."

Batman paused for a brief moment during his speech and looked at Robin, whose eyes were slowly widening as he went on. Even though he looked, more or less, calm and collected on the outside, he was panicking on the outside. At the same time though, he felt happy, he was finally going back to his home, the place where he grew up. Robin took a deep breath and nodded at Batman, telling him he would be fine.

The corners of Batman's mouth lifted slightly, going unnoticed to everyone but Robin, before he continued. "I have made arrangements with Haly's circus to let you stay there. He has jobs ready for each of you there, some of you will be workers, some of you will be by standers, and some of you will be performing in the show." He said, looking straight at Robin once more.

Wally winced out of sight from Batman; he knew his friend was going to have a hard time with this mission.

Robin didn't know what to say. Was he strong enough to face his past? I mean he wasn't even strong enough to tell his friends yet, not that he didn't want to tell them. He knew everything about them, and he saw it wrong for them not to know all about him as well. Some things are just too hard to talk about; KF was the only one who could really make him open up. That could be because Wally told him his story though.

Robin was snapped out of his thoughts when Batman began talking again. "You will leave for Romania tomorrow morning, remember this not a vacation, this is a mission, perhaps if you perform accurately you may stay a very more days. Good luck team."

With that, the large picture of Batman was gone, Robin smiled lightly at the blank screen, he had known Robin would want to stay a few days to revisit friends, see his old home, and his memories.

"Well I guess we better start packing." Robin said, still deep in thought as he walked out the door. The rest of the team followed, save Wally, to go and pack. Megan was talking on and on about the trip all the way out the door, until Wally couldn't hear her anymore.

After a few minutes he started to make his way down to Robin's room. He knocked softly, and was answered by a soft, 'Come in'. He pushed the door open and found Robin packing away his suits. He looked fine, but Wally could tell he was trying to hide his emotions. "Robin, are you ok?" he asked walking over and placing a hand on his best friends shoulder.

Robin shrugged it off, like he always tended to do when he wasn't alright. "Yeah I'm fine, why?"

Wally rolled his eyes "Robin…?" He received no answer. "Dick." Robin eyes widened slightly for a moment and he lifted his head to meet his friends green eyes. "Don't play that with me, I can tell when my best pal is upset."

"Wally, I'm not upset… well I might be a little, but I am also kind of happy. It's weird, I can't really explain it. Don't worry though, I'll be fine." Robin said, smiling at his friend.

Wally looked relieved; his best friend was going to be fine. "I'm glad, but just remember, if you ever need to talk, come to me. I'll always have your back."

"Yeah I know Wally, thanks."

Wally left Robin's room a few minutes later. He made a silent vow to himself, that no one was ever going to hurt his little brother, and he would keep him from crying the best he could, because when Robin cried, it was the most heart breaking thing in the world.

* * *

**A/N –** I will admit that this isn't my best work, sorry if you didn't like it.

Yeah don't really know if Robin was born in Romania or not, but I this story he is! Sorry if everyone is a little OOC, if so please advise me on how to be better, but please be gentle, I'm fragile : ) I won't be able to update on Wednesday, but I will shoot for Thursday!

Anyway, sorry it's a little short, hope you enjoyed it!

Please Review! (Puppy eyes)


	2. In Romania

**A/N – **Hi guys! Man can y'all motivate or what! I loved all the reviews and follows/favs! You guys rock : )

Oh yeah, I am basing the date below on the time it was in the show, it is May because I feel like it.

Hope you enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

**Romania**

**May 13, 2011; 3:30 P.M.**

The Bio Ship, still camouflaged, landed on the outside of Bucharest, Romania. M'gann made sure to land far enough away from the city so that no one could find the ship, which was unlikely it being invisible, but close enough where they could walk there in less than an hour.

The team stepped out into the warm, but very comfortable, environment. Robin took in a deep breath, Romania weather was always best during May, and so was the scenery. The field that they had landed in was covered in purple wild flowers and the grass was at its greenest. Robin smiled happily at the sight, memories of taking picnics with his family entered into his mind, he could hear his parents laughter in the back of his mind and felt his eyes start to wet. He quickly brushed these old thoughts away, they were just too much at the moment.

Robin looked over at his friends, who were like him in their normal clothes to blend in, taking in deep breaths of air as they took in the environment. He stretched out his limps before he started to make his way in the direction of the village. The team looked a little disappointed to have to leave the beautiful meadow, but quickly brushed it aside. They had to start moving, even with them leaving at eight in the morning they didn't arrive until three thirty, this was partly thanks to Wally making them stop every hour to go to the bathroom because he just _had _to have the mega slurpy.

Finally they arrived in Bucharest at four forty-five, the warm sun was still high above them, making the walk, although pleasant, sweatier than liked. Kaldur looked up at the sun and saw that it was slowly making its way down. "We have to find Haly's soon, or we will be in complete darkness."

"Agreed." Was all Robin said, he knew it would be a while until the sun was fully down, but he was inching to see Haly again, even if his grandfather-like-figure didn't know it was him behind the mask. (Or sunglasses in this case)

The team walked down the side walk in the large city, awe struck by the beautiful sights that surrounded them, it all felt so magnificent. Robin gazed upon these sights, happiness pouring onto him. He knew these all too well, but seeing them again added to their greatness.

His mind was so preoccupied that he barely noticed Kaldur calling out "Excuse me sir!" Robin stopped in his tracts right behind Kaldur, and watched with amusement as they tried to communicate. "Do you speak English?" Kaldur asked, quite to loudly for Robin's taste, and was greeted with a puzzled look from the man. "We are looking…" Kaldur stopped, as if letting this information seep into the man's brain, "for Haly's circus." Robin giggled as the man's confused look became more animated across his face.

Robin pushed Kaldur aside, still chuckling slightly. Kaldur sent him a confused look mixed in with a slight glare, but Robin ignored it. "Buna ziua, suntem vizită și au fost întrebați unde ar putea fi amplasat circ Haly lui" (Hello sir, we are visiting and were wondering where Haly's circus might be located).

The man nodded knowingly, and the team, save Wally, looked at Robin wide eyed. Wally held back his laugh as the man continued. "Da, este la marginea orașului, în această direcție." (Yes, it is at the side of the city, in that direction.) The man said, pointing towards the East side of the city.

Robin nodded his head and smiled. "Mulțumesc!" (Thank you!) He said to the man, waving as he walked away. He turned back to his team mates who all, save Wally, looked at him like he grew a second head. Robin stifled a laugh and smirked at his team.

"How did you...? When did you...?" Kaldur began, unable to finish his sentence.

Now Robin let out his laugh fully, Wally joining of course. The team stared at the two best friends laughing their heads off before they couldn't handle it anymore. "What's so funny?" Artemis demanded, not liking that she didn't know what was going on.

Robin took a large breath of air, holding back his laughter so that he could talk. His smiled widely at them. "I was born in Romania." He stated bluntly, ignoring his friends baffled looks. "Romania was the first language I knew, Batman taught me English. Well, finished teaching me English."

The team stared at him for a moment, there eyes boring into him as their mouths hung agape. Robin stared back, completely unfazed by their stares. "we should probably get going." he said, bringing his teammates up from their haze.

"Umm, yes," Kaldur started, clearing his throat awkwardly "That would be wise. Which way do we go."

Robin started to walk in the direction the man pointed to. "The man said that the circus is on the edge of the city, in this direction." he said, pointing ahead of himself as he walked. The rest of the team followed close behind, still slightly baffled at the information the had just received about their youngest team mate.

"Did you know he was Romanian?" Artemis whispered to the others. Wally simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders, much to Artemis' annoyance, before running up (Normally) and walking alongside Robin. The rest of the team shook their heads. They were becoming interested in the young birds past, what else was there to learn about him?

* * *

**A/N -** Hi again! I know it's short, but i promised i would update on Thursday and I have only got fifteen minutes until its Friday sooo...

Well I really hope you enjoyed this chapter : ) See you soon!

Please review! (Super big puppy eyes) - For LordOfTheBooks :D

Oh and thanks to Blue Tornado for clearing that up for me : )


	3. An Elephant Never Forgets

**A/N – **Hi :D (Gets hit with rotten tomato.) Was that really needed?

You guys – Bat glare

Me – Ok so maybe I did deserve it, just please, do not eat my head (The three yj geekz A.K.A Erin – lol)! I am really sorry for not updating, things have just been so busy lately, and along with that I have had MAJOR writers block! :/ Oh and, my internet has been done for like two weeks so I used that time to write this, : )

Oh my goodness! You guys are the sweetest ever! I never expected so many reviews/follows/favs for the first two chapters! I would like to thank (wipes tear away) the academy, and my parents and… ha-ha I'm kidding, I would like to thank you all for the support! It's so touching (wipes another tear away)

Hi randomkitty101 : ) – Thank you so much for reviewing and telling me about my mistake, there isn't a translation for Romani in Google Translate so I will have to stick with what I got, sorry about that :/. I assure you, you did not offend me in any way. I really appreciate you pointing it out to me :D

Sup LordoftheBooks – I know that it wasn't like Robin to just start speaking his native language in front of everyone, but I really wanted him to show up Aqualad, and I don't really know why :/ lol

Well anyway, really hope you enjoy this chapter : ) I really loved all your reviews! They make my day :D Enjoy!

Oh yea, and Robin is fourteen in this story.

* * *

**Romania**

**May 14, 2011; 3:55 A.M.**

Robin woke with a jolt, a small scream exiting his lips as his hands thrust forward, as if trying to catch something that wasn't there. "NO!" Echoed around the small trailer he and Wally were sharing. Robin wiped the sweat that was forming along his brow, trying not to cry from the nightmare he had so often. He gasped in a large breath and looked over to see if he had woken Wally, only to find the red head snoring softly. Robin rolled his eyes; Wally could probably out sleep an atomic bomb!

The ebony boy slipped from his bed and walked into the main area of the trailer. The air was cold and sent small shivers down his spine. He smiled, he could remember having a nightmare and walking into the small living room that his mother had so warmly decorated, even with the lack of space, and turning on the TV set they had just gotten. He remembered his parents coming to comfort him, and how they'd hold him close with their warm, loving embrace. He remembered that he would never feel their embrace ever again. Robin started to feel tears wet his eyes once more, and quickly exited the trailer before it got worse.

Once outside he took in large breaths trying to calm himself the best he could. A stray tear streamed down his face and his shaky hand wiped it off. _Calm down, calm down,_ he told himself continuously, covering his mouth so not to let sobs escape it. He had to stay strong; he didn't want to let Batman and his team down.

He stayed sitting outside of his trailer trying to calm himself down for at least an hour, constantly taking in deep breaths. When he felt well enough he started to head back inside, only to be stopped by the sound of an elephants trumpet. He turned around quickly, a smile lighting his face for the first time since being there. _Zitka!_ He though happily, running towards the sound.

He skidded to a stop in front of the back entrance of the large white and red tent, where he knew the animals were kept. He peered inside, making sure that no one was there. Once he was sure the coast was clear he ran in, more exciting than he had felt in a long time.

"Zitka." he whispered inside the dark tent. There was a moment of silence before a happy trumpet filled the tent. Robin's smile brightened as he walked in the direction the sound had emitted from. A few seconds later he was face to trunk with Zitka the elephant. He petted it gently to let her know that he was there and the large, grey elephant lowered her head to see him.

"Hold on." he whispered to her as he started to walk away. Zitka trumpeted sadly and wrapped her trunk around Robin, keeping him from leaving, and he managed to kick a bucket making a crashing sound as she did so. Robin payed no mind to it and laughed, "Zitka! Come on! I'm just going to find a light."

Robin gently unraveled himself from Zitka's grasp and petted her softly. He crept around the tent and searched for the light switch, and found it quickly due to all the nights he would sneak out of their trailer to talk and play with Zitka. The lights flickered on and he ran back over to the happy elephant, who was barely concealing her excitement. Robin immediately threw his arms around her large, gray trunk and petted her gently. "I missed you so much." he whispered, and she cooed quietly.

Before he knew it, she had wrapped her trunk around him and picked him up in the air, something they did all the time when he was little. "Zitka!" he said, giggling like a fool "Come on girl!" he said and she twisted him upside down, his laughter becoming louder.

His face turned red from being turned upside down and laughing, and he became so in-wrapped in his activities that he didn't notice his team skidding to a stop in front of the entrance. They stared in fascination and curiosity at the youngest member playing with the large grey animal. "Uh… Robin?"

Robin's laughter stopped at the sound of Kaldur's voice and he slowly twisted himself around to look at him. "What are you doing?" He heard the team leader say, a hit of amusement and curiosity in his voice.

Robin who was still hanging upside down shrugged his shoulders, a sheepish smile forming on his face. "Oh you know, just hanging around." Wally snickered at the joke and the rest of the team smiled at their little bird. "So… what are you guys doing up?"

"We heard some banging and saw the light to the tent on, so we thought someone was sabotaging the place.

Robin blushed due to his mistake and gently patted Zitka's truck. She lifted it and set him down on her back. He smirked at his team's amazed faces, and scratched Zitka behind the ear causes her to coo. After a moment Connor awkwardly cleared his throat. "Well I'm going to bed." He said bluntly and walked off.

"Yes I think it would be best if we did the same." Kaldur told the team and they nodded a yes. "Are you coming Robin?"

Robin laid back on Zitka, getting comfortable. "Umm… No, I think I'll stay here for a while." Kaldur nodded and walked away with the team. Can this day get any weirder?

* * *

A dark figure watched the young Boy Wonder playing with his beloved Zitka from a safe distance in the tent. He smiled wickedly, his yellow stained teeth barely emitting through the darkness. He held up a Flying Grayson's poster, digging a knife through it humming happily. He would break that brat very soon, and he would pay for what he did.

* * *

**A/N – **Ok so it not my best work, and it's kind of short, but at least I updated! I don't know when I can update next but I will do my best.

Anyway, I tried to make it fluffy and then end with a little suspense, so I hoped you liked it!

Please review!

P.S. Do you guys like my new username? I think it suits me! lol :D


End file.
